Our Love Will Conquer All
by SweetieR
Summary: "For both their sakes, Arthur and Guinevere decided to end their relationship, even if they were deeply in love. One year later, Guinevere comes back to Camelot, married. What will happen then? Are the feelings gone? What will Arthur do, when he discovers that his Guinevere is not the person he used to know anymore? What secret is she hiding from him?" co-written with ArthurLover7
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) So, first, I'm not the kind of person who write many stories at the same time but this time, it's different, I'll write this story with my sister of heart, an amazing person I can't thank enough ff for making me meet :) So, Arthurlover7, my dear sister of heart, here our first chapter ! :)**

* * *

**Our Love Will Conquer All**

"For both their sakes, Arthur and Guinevere decided to end their relationship, even if they were deeply in love. One year later, Guinevere comes back to Camelot, married. What will happen then? Are the feelings gone? How will Arthur react, seeing the woman he loves married to another? And what will he do, when he discovers that his Guinevere is not the person he used to know anymore? What secret is she hiding from him?"

* * *

_One year._

_One year since she left._

_He had had no news from her._

_Nothing._

_Until now._

"Arthur?"

The King of Camelot sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, turning toward his friend and manservant.

"Did you call me?"

"Yes." and Arthur blamed himself for his voice sounded weak, even to himself.

"What for?"

"You have to find me someone to bring to the feast, tomorrow night."

His friend's eyes widened.

"You heard me Merlin."

"But..." the young man frowned and then suddenly, Arthur saw them filled by compassion. "Arthur-"

"There is nothing to say to it."

Merlin seemed to think a few seconds, then walked toward a little before say in a careful voice.

"Arthur, if this is because Gwen-"

"Stop it." cut him off the young King.

"_Arthur_."

"Out."

"At least let me-"

"I said get out!" resumed Arthur, a little louder that what he would have wanted.

The young man left and Arthur sighed before turning toward his window again. _Guinevere_. The mere mention of the name of the woman he had loved (and still loved, though he would not admit it), his heart sank a little more, at the point he was afraid he could not breath anymore.

* * *

Without him noticing, a certain period of time must have elapsed since Merlin finally returned with great care not to make much noise.

"It's done, Sire."

"Good." answered Arthur in a distant voice, staring at the horizon.

After a few seconds of silence, Merlin resumed.

"Don't you want to know who she is?"

"I do. Of course I do. Tell me, who's the lucky one?"

His voice was so tainted with bitterness that even he noticed it. However, Merlin had the tact to pretend he did not notice.

"Caerleon's Princess. Louise."

"Perfect."

Again a silence. Since _she_ has left, it seemed to Arthur that this was all his life was summarized by; silences. However, he was to blame for that, he had let her go.

"Arthur."

"Not now Merlin."

The young man took a deep breath and then said, in a gentle voice.

"There is no point in trying to hide the fact that you have missed Gwen, Arthur."

The King's breath caught in his throat and none of them talked for what seemed like ages. Finally, Arthur's shoulders sank.

"I let her go."

"Both of you took a decision that, at the time seemed like the wiser one."

A bitter laugh escaped the blond man.

"It seems so easy, told like that."

Again, a silence.

"Can't you cancel?"

Arthur stared at his feet and tried to control the tears he felt rising in his chest. He didn't shed one since he heard the news, some three weeks before.

"No. Her _husband _and herself will be arriving tomorrow."

"I am so sorry Arthur."

He nodded, absentmindedly, then resumed, looking by the window again;

"You can go now Merlin. I won't need your help for tonight any further."

"Arthur-"

"_Please_."

His tone was so begging that Merlin understood that his friend was on the edge, slowly losing his composure, and needed to be left alone some time.

Once alone, the young King walked heavily to his bedside table and opened the drawer before grabbing a white handkerchief, gave what seemed like centuries ago, her favor. Arthur brought the handkerchief against his face and tried to breathe Guinevere's scent, replaced by his own now, before lay it against his heart. Memories rushing back.

_"Arthur." breathed a young woman, drawing shapes on her lover's chest._

_"Hmm." answered this one, tightening his hold around her._

_"Do you think we are right?"_

_"Right about?"_

_"To keep doing this."_

_He looked at her then and she looked up, staring at him._

_"What are you talking about, Guinevere?"_

_She looked down again and cuddled against him a few seconds, before resuming in a trembling voice._

_"You know that I love you. And I know that you love me."_

_"But?"_

_"But we both know it can't be Arthur!"_

_This time, he got up and brought her with him, raising her chin in order to get her to look at him._

_"We've been through this before, love." he breathed before kissing her tenderly._

_She weakly smiled and let him kiss her again, laying her on this bed, this bed witness of the greatest proof of love they ever did to each other..._

Arthur let himself fall on the floor, against his bed. He should have stopped her. Why did he not do it? Why did he not do like that night, when, in order for her to stop thinking this way, he had kiss her senseless and made love to her all night. He squeezed the favor tighter against his heart and felt his throat squeeze before feeling a first tear rolling down his cheek, then another. And soon, the mighty king Arthur of Camelot was sobbing like a child.

* * *

The next day, when Merlin came in the Royal chamber, Arthur was already dressed for the occasion and was up in front of his window. The young servant noticed right away the pallor of his friend, and his red and tired eyes, and he sighed.

"Haven't you slept at all?"

"Of course I did."

"Arthur."

The King sighed, then turned toward his friend.

"It's none of your business, anyway."

He sighed again.

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Have I got the choice?"

"We always have the choice, Arthur."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I never get to have the choice."

"Arthur-"

"I inherited this Kingdom, I didn't have the _choice_. I lost my mother and then my father, I didn't have the _choice_. I fell in love with a servant girl, I didn't have the _choice. _It seems like all my life has been planned, and I get no say in it! Note, this is perhaps better this way ..."

"What do you mean?"

"The only time I got a choice, I made the wrong one."

Merlin frowned, then understood.

"She would have left anyway, Arthur."

"Not if I had done something."

"What?"

"I don't know! Anything."

"There was always your father."

Arthur sighed and opened the mouth but at the same time, a knock at the door could be heard.

"Come." said the monarch in a weary voice.

A young servant girl came and bowed, before say in a small voice.

"The Royal guests are here, my Lord."

Merlin saw the King's jaw widened, before he said to her.

"Thank you."

The young servant left and Merlin threw a worried look toward his best friend.

"Are you alright?"

"If you're asking me if I intend to crumble at her feet, begging her to take me back ; be reassured, I won't."

"Arthur ..."

"It's going to be fine, Merlin. It _must_."

And on this words, he straightened his features and walk out of the room.

* * *

The entire delegation was there, Arthur in front of everybody, waiting for the King and Queen of Sahan. When the procession arrived, Arthur thought his heart was beating so loud, everyone in Camelot could hear it. He tried to calm down, to take over control of his emotions, but the carriage stopped in front of them. A man got out, then turned around and helped a young woman get out of it at her turn. _Guinevere_. Arthur felt his heart stopped this time, and he was sure that the color has drained from his face for good. He however had to recompose himself when both of them headed toward him; the young woman's stared down all along. Finally, the man walked closer first and held a hand toward Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Anthony Sahan." answered the young King, shaking his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person. Can I introduce you my wife, Gwen of Sahan?"

Again, Arthur's heart stopped when the young Queen finally decided to look up toward him, for the first time in one year. Their eyes locked. Blue in brown. He studied her at best he could from his distance; she seemed sad, and _thin_, terribly so. He took her hand, this hand as soft as he remember it to be, and laid it a small kiss, forcing himself to release her.

"Enchanted to meet you, my lady." he breathed in a broken voice, making her shiver.

He looked up and the people who knew him could have said, without one hesitation, that the moisture of their King's eyes had nothing to do with the glowing sun of midday.

* * *

So ? :) I hope you liked it :) The chapter two will be on Arthurlover7 ! :)

I wanted to thank my amazing beta : **LunaSolTierra** :)

Keep Safe:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here chapter 2, write by my AMAZING sister Arthurlover7 !**

Guinevere's heart fluttered as Arthur kissed her hand. For a small moment she forgot everything, meeting Arthur's eyes with her own and feeling somewhat safe for the first time all year. She had to resist the urge to jump into his arms and a hope for a more safer feeling. She gave a small smile before looking over and meeting Anthony's stare. Guinevere then remembered her place and let go of Arthur's hand to quickly.

"Pleased to meet you my Lord," she said growing formal and curtsying to Arthur. She then took a step back from Arthur looking down and keeping her distance.

"Well thank you for inviting us to Camelot King Arthur," Anthony said walking over to Guinevere and placing his arm around her pulling her forcefully closer. Guinevere flinched but tried not to show it.

"Of course Anthony" Arthur said with a flat tone not looking at Guinevere. "Allow me to show you to your rooms," with that Arthur turned around and lead them into the palace. When they arrived Arthur turned back to see Anthony and Guinevere following him. "Here is your chambers, I hope you will be comfortable during your stay." Anthony nodded beckoning to his servant to carry his trunk inside the room. "And My Lady," Arthur said turning to Guinevere, "your rooms are four doors down and to the-"

"No the Lady Guinevere will have chambers across from mine. I don't care who has to move but she is rooming across from me," Anthony snapped causing both Arthur and Guinevere to jump in surprise. Anthony then regained his composure, "I hope that is alright with you my Lord, I prefer to keep her close to me."

Arthur was speechless and tried to find his voice again. "Er yes of course. I would want the same thing if I was...married," he replied sadly. "I will arrange it." Guinevere sighed watching Arthur with sadness in her eyes desperate to speak with him alone and tell him how much she misses him.

"Good," Anthony said stepping over to Guinevere grasping her arm a little tight but not tight enough that Arthur could tell it hurt her. "Sweetheart I will go and settle in. When I am done I will meet you out here in the hallway," he then turned her to him forcing her to kiss him. She met his lips with a whimper before he held her hand tighter for a moment, making her feel pain and then let go. "I will see you soon" he whispered before leaving into the room and closing the door, leaving Arthur and Guinevere standing there looking awkward.

* * *

Arthur's heart broke as Anthony reached over grasping Guinevere's arm before giving her a passionate lustful kiss. He heard her give a whimper and that make him sick realizing that she must enjoy being kissed like that. He then turned his head away hiding his silent anger and depression. Finally Anthony whispered some words to Guinevere and then headed to his chambers closing the door behind him leaving Arthur with Guinevere alone in the hallway. Arthur could not bring himself to look at her because he knew that if he did it would take every bone in his body to stop himself from rushing over and pulling her into his arms.

He then composed himself, turning his face into a mask of stone, his voice hardening. "My Lady you may use these chambers instead." Arthur said coldly, walking over and opening a door for her. "This room is not as big as the other one but I believe it will be adequate for you and it fits your husbands needs for you, because I am sure he knows what is best for you." Arthur spat, his insides screaming to stop acting so mean to her._ Its not normal Arthur, your always soft on Guinevere...But she is married._ He frowned arguing with himself.

* * *

Guinevere sighed heavily almost frightened at Arthur's harsh cold tone and she moved forward wanting to explain everything to him. "Arthur" she said sadly walking over and laying a hand on his arm but pulled back as he jumped slightly.

"If you will excuse me My Lady I must go and prepare for the feast" Arthur said his voice turning sad, while still keeping a strait composed face. He then turned around and began stomping down the hall.

"Arthur," Guinevere said again taking a step in his direction, her voice breaking and tears prickling in her eyes. Arthur stopped in his tracks his back to her. She sighed feeling slightly hopeful that he would turn around and come hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

"Guinevere...I will always...no matter what I will always have feelings for you...but you belong to another now," Arthur said his voice hoarse. He then shook his head and continued down the hall.

Guinevere let out a breadth beginning to shake a little, wrapping hare arms around herself, releasing silent tears. "Oh Arthur if only you knew" she whispered.

* * *

As Arthur strode down the hallway he found himself in the training grounds. Grabbing his sword he began to attack the training dummy full on pretending it was Anthony. He pictured Anthony's sneer, his hands all over his Guinevere. His Guinevere? Even now Arthur still called her his, but she was not his anymore, not now, nor ever will be again. Arthur gave a soft heart wrenching sob knocking the dummy over and falling on top of it. He then rolled on his back looking up at the sky feeling defeated.

* * *

When Guinevere had finally calmed down from her emotional moment with Arthur she gave a deep breath stepping into the room and feeling a little better by the comfort of her old home. Smiling she entered the room, not noticing someone coming up behind her and wrap their arms around her. "Gwen your back" said a voice. Feeling hands Guinevere whipped around squeaking in alarm, frightening memories flashing through her mind. She backed up a little as the person spoke again, "Whoa Gwen. Its just me, its Merlin" Merlin said raising his arms as Gwen looked at him.

"Oh Merlin, you frightened me" Guinevere said trying to keep her composure. She then gave him a fake smile pretending everything was just fine.

"Gwen your shaking...what happened?" Merlin asked with concern walking over to her.

"I..." Gwen wanted to reply but before she could another voice spoke to them causing her to jump slightly and back away from Merlin, growing silent and look at the ground.

"What do you think you are doing serving boy? You do not speak to my wife like that, you are only allowed to address her as My Lady and not only that the only time you are ever allowed to approach my wife is when you are doing your job of serving her." Anthony bellowed walking into the room and stepping in front of Merlin giving him a shove backwards.

"Y-yes my Lord" Merlin said with surprise.

"Get out of here servant" Anthony yelled again with a glare. Merlin nodded giving a bow before giving one more glance at Gwen and then turning around and leaving the room. When Merlin was gone Anthony went over and slammed the door before turning back to Guinevere. He then walked forward and grabbed her wrist tightly bringing her closer to him. "I don't care that you were once a servant of Camelot. Now that you are a Lady of the Court and my wife, you will not associate with these stupid peasants." he growled in her ear.

Guinevere flinched in his grip and wrenched her hand away. "They are my friends, I have known them all my life. I am not going to ignore them" she said speaking firmly.

Glaring Anthony walked forward, "If you ever speak to that boy again you will pay for it."

Guinevere did not reply looking down at the floor her hands crossed, "You cant stop me" she whispered.

At her words Anthony stepped closer to her in anger, grabbing her waist and pulling Guinevere closer to him. He then used one of his big hands grasping her chin to make her stare at him. "Your a noble and now my wife so you will do as I command or you will be punished. Now kiss me."

Guinevere trembled as his forceful mouth captured her lips, his grip hard and strong. She held back silent tears as he continued to kiss her, wondering if she will ever get out of this nightmare.

* * *

So ? This chapter was wrote by my **AMAZING** sister of heart** Arthurlover7,** I, for my part**,ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT** and I truly hope you did too :)

And my dear sister, I love you too ! And I can't explain just how much I am happy we finally wrote a fiction together ! Hope you people are enjoying it, because we surely do ! :)

Chapter 3 will be here soon :)

And I wanted, in both our names, thanks everyone :)

Thank you to the people who put us in their favourites : **osept, Missyhoneybee** and **Miss MJ Mayo,** **THANK YOU** :)

Thank you to the people who are following us : **osept**, **freckled98**, **erin1991**, **dawnkind**, **PsalmWriter**, **Missyhoneybee**, **Miss MJ Mayo and ABVM ! THANK YOU :)**

And of course, thank you to the AMAZING people who let reviews : **nellou **, **Miss MJ Mayo**, **Guest**, **myra**, **nana63**, **larasmith**, **freckled98 ** and **ABVM, THANK YOU ! **

And now, in both our names again, I wanted to answer to all our Guests !

**'nana63**' I know ... Trust me, we don't like them separate either :/ We hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and that some part of your questions are answered ;)

Thank you for your review !

**'myra ' **Ahah, my friend all of your questions will be answered soon ! We hope you liked chapter two !

Thank you for your review :)

**'Guest ' **Thank you ! We are so glad you like this start :) Hope you liked chapter two :) ( And don't worry, I sent chapter three of 'Never to be forgotten' to my beta a few days ago, it will be here soon :) )

Thank you for your review :)

**'nellou '** Thank you ! We are hoping you loved chapter two, too !

Thank you for your review :)

**Thank you all for your support, reviews and all, we are really grateful to you ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_"Guinevere ..." started the young man, tears filling his big blue eyes._

_"You know I am right Arthur. You don't want to see the truth, but I know that you're aware this is the best thing to do."_

_"How could you possibly say that?" he asked her then and she heard the anger inside his voice; anger against her, against himself, against the whole world and its stupid rules. "How could you just imagine that I would let you go?"_

_A sad smile reached her lips and she walked closer, before lay a tender hand on his chest, right above the place of his heart._

_"You will do it Arthur, for me. And for yourself. This is the only way."_

_"No, I-"_

_"I'm tired of all this princesses Uther is throwing at you just as if you were in a market and you just have to choose!"_

_"You know that none of them interest me." he cut her off, fiercely, before close his hand on hers. "I only got eyes for you. I haven't touched any other woman since I met you."_

_A tender smile lighted up her face and she walked closer again, before kissing him lovingly. He answered the kiss, thinking he had won, but she receded from him and whispered, a few inches from his lips._

_"I love you Arthur, and you know it. But I can't go on like that. And I know you're as tired of all that, as I am. So the easier thing is that I leave."_

_"Then let me go with you!"_

_She smiled tenderly and stroked his cheek, tears rolling down her cheeks now._

_"I can't be that selfish, no matter how much I'd want to... This kingdom needs you. You'll be an amazing King, I know it, I've always known it."_

_"You can't go." tried desperately Arthur in a shaking voice. "I am nothing without you."_

_"Arthur?" she breathed. "I will always love you. But we have to go our separate ways, for both our sakes, for everyone's sake."_

_He sighed deeply and laid his forehead on hers._

_"This isn't fair." he whispered and she heard him sniffed._

_"I know, my love."_

_"I will love you all my life."_

_This time, she burst out of sobs and he squeezed her against him, tight. Before she finally receded and plunged in his eyes, one final time. _

_"Farewell, Arthur Pendragon."_

_"Goodbye, Queen of my heart."_

_Tears were rolling down both their cheeks as she left the room, as if nothing happened. As if, for these two souls, the world wasn't just crashing..._

"Arthur?"

**Come back...**

"Arthur!"

**I beg you Guinevere, come back ... I need you.**

"Arthur!"

This time, the young man opened the eyes, for finding his manservant and friend at his side, a worried look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, harsher that he had wanted to, sitting up.

"You were talking in your sleep." resumed Merlin in a careful voice, seeing his friend paled right away.

"Not your business." he muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

Arthur got up and wiped the grass of his clothes, he fell asleep looking at the sky, exhausted by all the tears he had shed the previous night and the rage that had consumed him earlier, seeing Anthony with Guinevere.

"What did you want?" he decided to ask in order to change de discussion, heading toward the Castle.

He saw Merlin frowned and said, pensive.

"I think we should keep an eye on the King of Sahan."

"Anthony?" asked, surprised, the King. "Why's that?"

Merlin sighed.

"Earlier, I went to see Gwen, he came in and they-"

"Stop." cut him off weakly Arthur. "I do not want to know what they are saying to each other, nor what they are doing together."

Arthur's stare lost itself in front of him, but Merlin did not give up.

"Arthur, I think something is wrong."

No answer.

"I think Gwen is hiding somethin-"

"Listen now." said suddenly Arthur, stopping so he could face his manservant; his eyes were saying all the pain he was feeling and Merlin felt bad for him. "The only thing her Ladyship could be hiding from us is a pregnancy." Arthur's voice broke. "I thank you for being such a good friend Merlin, but please, this is hard enough to have to know they are here, could you, please, stop talking about them?"

And on these words, he left again, leaving a distraught Merlin. He would have to investigate himself. Something wasn't right He was sure of it. The way Anthony had shouted at him ... He wasn't the fair husband he claimed to be in public. And Gwen... She had seemed so afraid... Why?

* * *

While her '_husband' _was leading her to the bed, Guinevere felt tears of despair and rage take hold of her. And like every time he was forcing her to fulfill her wife's duties, she closed her eyes tight, and imagine it was Arthur. How he would tenderly lay a hand on her cheek while kissing her lovingly, before finally circling her waist with his other arm and bringing her toward him... She was closing her mind to anything but his memory. How his blue eyes were twinkling with love and lust. How they seemed so right for each other, in every single way. Suddenly, for the umpteenth time, a heavy guilt landed on the young woman. If she hadn't left, if she had chosen to fight for him and their precious little secret instead of running away, nothing would have happened. She would be by Arthur's side right now, not forcing herself to think of other thing in order for her to forget what the most disgusting man in the whole world was doing to her body. She would be Queen, but most important, she would be Arthur's Queen. And she would have a family. A real family. At this moment, Anthony caught her chin harshly and kissed her. She kept her lips closed, despite his efforts and he gripped her chin tighter,

**Oh my God Arthur, come and save me. I beg you. Come save me. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur.**

"Arthur ..." she weakly breathed. But her heart stopped right away. What did she just do?! She felt fear took hold of her; she didn't dare imagine what Anthony would do to them if he knew she loved someone else with her whole heart.

"I knew you would enjoy yourself, one day." he groaned and again, she had to close her eyes and gripped the sheets. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears of frustration and disgust, with a little relief that he hadn't heard what name she had said. The name that was in her mind and heart every single seconds of the day and the night. The name of the person she loves more than anything in this earth. _Arthur_.

* * *

Arthur came in the feast room, Caerleon's Princess on his arm, but with an empty heart. Oh, the young woman was gorgeous, long blond hair, bright green and sweet eyes; but she wasn't _her_.

"Is everything alright, Arthur?"

He jumped when he realized she was talking to him and gave her a quick and tight smile.

"I'm fine. I must go and welcome my guests, sit, please; I'll be right back." he resumed, taking a chair by his side for her.

The young woman smiled softly and sits, before watch him go, eyes full of longing. Louise of Carleon was in love with Arthur, she always have been, since they were children. The King of Camelot was three years older than her and he always have been her hero, her knight in shining armor ... If only she knew the name that was in his heart had nothing to do with hers ...

* * *

Arthur walked toward his two royal guests and his heart sank a little more when he saw the two of them extremely close and Guinevere's cheeks bright red, proof that she wasn't insensitive to his advances. **But why should she? They were married. **Arthur had to close his eyes a few seconds in order for him to resume himself and then, he cleared his throat. Both of them jumped and a smile lighted up Anthony's face.

"Arthur! Please, forgive us, you know how it is, _women_..." he said, giving him a wink but, refusing to look at Guinevere, Arthur straighten his features and only answered.

"I suppose I did. A long time ago ..."

He dared threw an eye toward Guinevere and saw her honey eyes wide open. He looked down immediately and resumed.

"Please, have fun, I must go."

* * *

Guinevere was having trouble thinking. Forcing herself to stand upright. Did Arthur just say he had had no one since she left? No one in 5 years? Her heart broke and she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's odd, but I am quite fond of him." said Anthony, making her leaving her thoughts.

The young woman glared at him and tried to leave his side, but he caught her arm, quite tightly.

"Oh no, you aren't to leave me. You'll stay by my side, all night long, is that understood?"

She didn't answer and he squeezed her arm tighter.

"Gwen?"

Tears of pain escaped her eyes despite of her, before she nodded with difficulty. He let her go then, and smiled.

"Wise girl."

None of them noticed it, but a little far away from them, Merlin, witness of this strange scene, frowned...

* * *

Arthur sit at his place, the heart shattered. Louise noticed it and laid her hand on his.

"Arthur?"

He looked up toward her, his blue eyes fill with so much pain, her heart sank.

"You can talk to me, you know."

He smiled sadly toward her and laid his other hand on hers.

"You're really an amazing friend, thank you."

She blushed and he let go of her hand in order to start to eat, silently. Louise felt her heart stop; she didn't want to be his friend. She wanted to be so much more than that!

* * *

From her table, Guinevere felt her heart stop seeing the young Princess' hand on Arthur's and his other one squeezed hers. **No**. She thought. She looked down, tears threatening to fall. He had moved on, then? She was nothing to him anymore? But ... the words he said, earlier, the sadness in his eyes? Maybe he hated her? A tear escaped her eyes and she hurried to wipe it before her _'husband_' saw it.

* * *

Anthony soon noticed the wistful humor of his wife, who spent the night in her plate, particularly pale. He then leant in toward her and whispered.

"Come on, give me a smile."

She didn't answer that and he felt furor took hold of him little by little. How dared she disobey him like this? He had made a Queen of her, whereas she was just a commoner, she owed him some respect.

"Look up and smile." he said, more firmly this time.

"I can't." she weakly answered.

"Do what I said."

She shook her head again, and this time, he leant in more closer, so now his mouth was very close to her ear.

"Listen to me well, you ungrateful thing; I made you my Queen. You will do as I command. Do you want to know why?"

A chill of fear took her.

"Tomorrow will be arriving a very beautiful little girl, named Rosie. Charming child, by the way, all blond curly hair and bright blue eyes; and funny detail, she even has a skin just a shade lighter than yours..."

Guinevere looked up toward him, scared look on her eyes; her body starting to shook in spite of her.

"You..." she started, "You would not dare ..."

"Dare what, my love?" he resumed, taking sip of his glass. "After all, she is nothing but your handmaid's daughter, isn't she?"

Guinevere paled and got up slowly. In the room, everyone was getting up in order to dance, their discussion was unnoticed. Amused, Anthony stared at her.

"And, pray tell where you are going?"

"To my chambers."

"And who gave you permission to do so?"

Guinevere was shaking, literally. Shaking from rage, despair. Finally, she gritted her teeth and murmured.

"May I, please, retire myself in to my chambers for the night?"

The man pretended to think about it, then waved his hand, saying.

"Do so, darling. I'll come and bid you good night when I'll come back."

Without bothering to give him an answer, Gwen hurried toward the door and once outside, she let sobs take hold of her.

* * *

Their talk was unnoticed by everyone save one person. Arthur noticed it. He saw Guinevere's pallor, saw her little body shake and when he saw her get up, he had to hold back the urge to hurry by her side. Instead, he waited. When she headed toward the door, he took advantage of all the dancers that were now in the middle of the room and run behind her, without being seen. Once outside, he looked around him and finally spotted her, disappearing in a corridor.

"Guinevere!" he exclaimed, running after her, but she didn't stopped.

He ran again and finally caught her, taking her arm softly. She jumped and he let her go right away, frowning.

"Guinevere, is everything alright?"

She turned around slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks and he felt powerless. He would have given everything he had, in order to make this sadness disappear. Guinevere looked at him, and saw his blue eyes full of love, longing and worry; but she was exhausted, she was scared and heartbroken, the words she said then overtook her mind and she regretted them, right after saying them; she discharged her anger against him, the only person she really loved.

"This is none of your business Arthur." She saw his eyes widened with hurt. "I thought I had been clear on this point when I left you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. It only brings me troubles, each time. We are strangers now. So, just go away, please. Leave me alone."

Then, something happened that she did not want to. His bright blue eyes filled with tears and she put her hand on her mouth horrified. She quickly backtracked as if she could remove all the horror she had said.

"No! Arthur ... I..."

He took some steps back, slowly, and she saw only tears leaving his devastated eyes.

"I see." he only breathed.

"Arthur... I am so sorry ... I did not want to-"

But it was too late. He was gone. As quickly as he had arrived. Guinevere felt her heart break once again, and she had to grip the wall, the sobs preventing her to breath, before she manage to come back in her room and crumble on her bed, crying her heart out.

* * *

Hello everyone :) How are you ? I hope fine :) Here the third chapter of OLWCA, I hope you'll like it :) The next chapter will be written by my dear Arthurlover7 :) So, what did you think ? Arthur and Merlin ? Arthur and Louise ? Merlin's suspicions ? Guinevere and Anthony ? Guinevere and Arthur ?

First, I wanted to tell my dear sister of heart Arthurlover7 how much I love her and how much I am glad we are doing this together ! I am so grateful I found another sister in you :)

Then, our usual thanks :)

Thank you all the people who are following us : **ABVM**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **Miss MJ Mayo, ****Missyhoneybee, ****Missyhoneybee, ****dawnkind, ****erin1991, freckled98**, **osep and tfurman2011, THANK YOU ! :)**

Thanks to people who put us in their favourites : **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **KEWEEGIRL**, **Miss MJ Mayo, Missyhoneybee and osept**, **THANK YOU ! :)**

****And of course, thanks to the amazing people who reviewed !** larasmith , Hogwarts is in Camelot and Nellou ! THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

And I wanted to do answer our guests :

**'Hogwarts is in Camelot' **Thank you so much ! I'm glad you love it !

Thank you for your review :)

**'Nellou' **Oh je suis tellement contente ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre une française sur ff ! :) Et tu as raison, il y a bien quelque chose de louche entre Guenièvre et son mari ... Maintenant quoi ? Je suppose que tu le sauras bientôt ;) Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies cette histoire, et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Bisous !

Thank you everyone ! Keep Safe :)


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is from my dear sister, Arthurlover7, hope you'll like it as much as I did ! **

**Now, a few change : the story takes place 5 years after Arthur and Guinevere broke up and Rosie is Guinevere's daughter. **

**Chapter 4 :**

"Guinevere...Guinevere get up"

"Mmm" Guinevere groaned sitting up in the bed seeing Anthony standing over her, a glare on his face. "What do you want Anthony?" she asked stretching and rubbing her red eyes from crying half the night.

"Don't you take that tone with me sweetheart, don't want our special guest to see you suffer."

Guinevere looked up in alarm. "Anthony if you dare harm her I'll-"

"You'll what?" he interrupted. "You cant do anything, your powerless against me. And if you dare try anything our daughter will pay the price. I don't even know why I keep the little brat to be honest. Its not like she is any use to me..."

"Anthony please...cant you just leave her out of this? She is innocent and has not done anything. Do you even care about her at all?"

"No actually I don't care about our daughter because she is useless. A girl is not fit to rule a kingdom, and I wanted a son but you gave me a stupid pathetic little girl." Anthony yelled getting agitated.

"She is not stupid or pathetic, she is my daughter and is smarter then you realize. She knows a lot more then you would think she does," Guinevere argued back.

"Guinevere do not argue with me about it anymore," Anthony said angrily getting mad and turning around slapping Guinevere's face in the process.

she gave a slight scream falling back on the bed clutching her face. "Your a monster...I should have never married you..." she whispered beginning to sob.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU...AND NOW YOUR GOING TO-" Anthony yelled stopping in mid sentence as he picked Guinevere up by the wrists having her face him. He then let go of Guinevere and walked towards the window. He gave a wicked smile glancing over at Guinevere, "Oh look who is here? Maybe she will take the punishment instead..."

At that Guinevere sat up again and glared at Anthony. "NO! Please...she hasn't...I mean...don't hurt her," Guinevere stuttered as Anthony began walking towards the door. "No...no please..." Guinevere said again as Anthony opened the door saying he would be back. He then left the room closing it behind him as Guinevere collapsed on the bed releasing tears and choked sobs.

Anthony arrived in the courtyard with a grin seeing Guinevere's handmaiden hop down from a horse holding a little girl of five years old. Anthony looked on her with disgust wondering why she does not look anything like him with her blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He then shook his head clearing his thoughts as the maid approached him with the girl. "Hello my sweet Rosie" Anthony said taking her from the maid.

At his touch the little girl began to squirm in his arms trying to push him away. "Let me go...where is mummy?" she asked in a small scared voice.

"Now now Rosie remember we don't want anything to happen while you are here so be a good girl and do as your told. Your mommy is just fine however you and I need to have a little talk..." he said beginning to walk her towards a confined space in under the castle where there is no interruptions and also sound proof.

"No, no no no" Rosie yelled struggling in his arms realizing what his talks mean. But Anthony held her tighter and kept on walking, "NO" Rosie yelled biting his hand.

"Arg...you little brat," yelled Anthony dropping her to the ground and holding his hand in pain. "You will pay for that," he bellowed as Rosie began to run away. She turned a corner ducking out of sight as Anthony gave the chase. "Rosie...come out come out wherever you are," he said walking past her and heading down the corridor.

Breathing hard and keeping quiet Rosie stayed hidden for several long minutes before finally letting out a sigh of relief and moving around from the alcove and into the hallway. She then ran through the hallways looking around for someone friendly and also to make sure she did not run into Anthony again. "Please...someone, anyone. Help me please," she cried releasing sobs and beginning to tremble as she ran through the empty silent corridors.

"But Arthur I'm telling you its not like her..." Rosie froze looking up and seeing two men arguing about something while walking towards her, in deep conversation taking no notice of her. The first man had black hair, big ears and was tall and skinny. The second one was tall, muscular and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosie gasped in alarm looking at the blonde man not believing her eyes. could it be? she thought to herself. She then turned around hearing footsteps and thinking it was Anthony she rushed forward running to the blonde man and threw her arms around his leg clinging to him tightly as she began to sob, burying her face into his thigh.

"Merlin just stop" Arthur said getting rather annoyed with his manservant going on about how he thinks there is something wrong with Guinevere and Anthony. "I don't want to hear-ooff" As Arthur argued with Merlin a small force knocked into him. "What the..." Arthur said looking down and seeing a small little girl about the age of five rush into him clinging onto one of his legs and began to sob.

"Looks like you have a friend" Merlin said with a chuckle.

"P-Please help me" Rosie cried holding onto Arthur tighter.

Exchanging a glance with Merlin, Arthur bent down eye level with the little girl. He froze wish shock as she lifted her head and he stared into his eyes...no her eyes. This girl also had blonde curly hair and slightly darker skin. "Who...you...but" Arthur stuttered not believing his eyes.

"H-Hi. M-My name is R-Rosie" Rosie stuttered placing a hand on Arthur's cheek and sighed with relief finally feeling him for the first time.

"Hi Rosie...I'm Arthur" Arthur whispered completely taken by this little girl in a matter of seconds. She smiled moving closer wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck and hiding her face in his shoulder as she began to sob.

Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around the crying girl, picking her up off the ground and into his arms. "shh, shh, its all right," Arthur whispered to her, feeling the need to comfort her.

"P-P-Please don't let me go back to h-h-him...please" Rosie whispered trembling some more.

Arthur frowned throwing a glance at Merlin. He shrugged not having any idea what this girl was talking about. "What do you-"

"ROSIE...there you are. I have been looking all over for you..." a loud booming voice interrupted. Arthur looked up seeing Anthony walk around the corner and walking towards them.

"Please don't make me go with him" Rosie whispered her eyes filling with tears. Arthur felt her grip around his neck tighten as Anthony got closer.

"King Arthur thank you for finding my daughter. Kids can just all of a sudden get away from you and lost very easily," he said reaching for Rosie. Arthur nodded wondering why she seemed so scared of him. When he tried to hand the little girl over to Anthony she gave a small scream and would not budge from holding Arthur's neck. "Come on Rosie, we need to go see mummy," Anthony said trying to rip her from Arthur causing her to scream louder.

"Whats going on- Rosie!" a female voice said suddenly causing Merlin, Anthony, Arthur and Rosie to jump in alarm. Guinevere had come to find her daughter when she came upon Anthony trying to rip Rosie from Arthur's arms...Arthurs arms? Guinevere did a double take seeing Rosie clinging to him. "Rosie," Guinevere said again louder this time as her daughter turned to her.

"Mummy!" Rosie said looking at Guinevere and reaching for her as Guinevere ran over taking her from a startled looking Arthur.

Backing away Guinevere bowed slightly holding Rosie close. "Thank you my Lord" she whispered nodding to Arthur.

Nodding back Arthur moved a hand to his head looking down and could not believe this was happening. Not only did the woman he love marry another but she also had a child with him. "I cant take this," he whispered quietly so only Merlin could hear him. He then moved his arm and looks at Anthony, "Please excuse me I must get to the feast preparations for tomorrow." Bowing Arthur turned around and stormed out of the hallway and to his chambers.

Merlin frowned as he watched the scene unravel before him. Anthony's anger, Arthur's sorrow, Guinevere's anger and fear and the strange little girl's emotions around Arthur and then her quick mood change when her father came in the room. Merlin then glanced up seeing Arthur walk away and Guinevere and Rosie watching him sadly. He then glanced at Anthony and saw his face full of anger and hatred as he looked over at his family. He then glanced at Merlin, "You serving boy leave us" he said angrily causing Merlin to jump.

"Y-Yes my Lord" Merlin said bowing and walking away down the corridor. He then paused moving behind the wall of the hallway looking over and seeing Anthony grab Guinevere forcefully by the hand and began leading her to his chambers. Merlin followed keeping out of sight wondering what was going on between the three of them. He knew that something did not add up and he would get to the bottom of things.

* * *

So ? I told you it was amazing ! Thank you **Arthurlover7 **! I can't tell how much I am happy we're doing this together !

Next chapter is mine, dear friends ! Until then ...

Keep Calm

and

read Merlin's fanfiction ! ;)


End file.
